Angel's Song
by Lexi Elric
Summary: Alphonse, an average teen at Central High meets a strange girl who is actually an angel! This angel is special though, her music keeps the people happy, but what will happen when she falls into the wrong hands? Change your definition of angels! Human Al!
1. Chapter 1: Angel Wings

**Okay so the last few new fanfictions have not been getting many reviews so I am hoping you will all atleast take interest in this one. Enjoy!**

"The moment I saw you, I just wanted to protect you..."

The white freesias waved back and forth in the gentle breeze. Their stray pettles danced across the sky, as if symbolizing the beauty of this moment. The bright blue sky stretched on forever. It was a new beginning, for the freesias and them. The beautiful flowers would soon lose their petals and lose their color for the harsh winter. A slow divine music began to play through the air. _My angel is playing a song for me..._ The stunning notes of the piano drifted around them. This was the only thing that mattered in the world right now. This moment was all that mattered to them. The freesias danced to the beat of the quiet but intreging song. Music brought the flowers together... That music was coming from her...

"Lexi... I'll never forget you."

(-)

The blonde walked down the desolant hallway. She eyed every room, searching for the right one. Her golden fire eyes landed on one room that stood out from all the other ones. This particulare room had the lights on, just the way she had intended. She placed her soft and gentle palm on the door knob. It was locked, but the blonde paid no heed to it. The door clicked open immediantly, without the use of the key or even a paperclip. Silently closing the door behind her, she made her way over to the black piano that was the center piece of the room. The blonde wasn't supposed to be there, but she didn't care. It had been much too long since she listened to music. She could feel her soul fading a little. If the music had not been played, even faintly, then the happiness of the people would not return. The golden angel slipped her fingers through the keys of the piano ever so smoothly. The slow, but steady beat drifted through the air. If someone could hear the music, it would be the most beautiful sound they had ever heard.

The angel spread her wings, excited by the music. She was finally home...

(-)

Alphonse Elric walked down the sidewalk with his brother Edward, both of them heading towards their high school. The brothers weren't very chatty because neither of them were fans of Mondays. Edward was too busy stressing over a test in English he hadn't studied for. Al, on the other hand, was too busy taking in the beauty of the fine morning. He liked watching the flock of birds making a "v" shape as they flew across the sky. Al looked to his left and smiled very friendly at a group of children playing jump rope. Even though he was still tired, he was happy. It seemed nothing could ruin this perfect day.

"What's that smile for?" Ed asked, ruining the peaceful silence. Al took a moment to snap back to reality. The older Elric starred at him suspiciously.

"Oh nothing," he assured his brother. "Just enjoying the sights." Edward scoffed then chuckled a little.

"You're a little weird." Alphonse responded with a playful punch to his shoulder. " You know," Ed began. "Mom worries about you when you drift off like that. She thinks you do hat in class. Is that why you got an sixty on that math test Mr. Mustang gave us?" Edward laughed, making Al blush in embarrassment of his failure. The younger brother sighed.

"Brother..." Al whined. "That's not funny, you know how mad Mom was at me. Speaking of Mom, do you think her soar throat is going to get better? I am starting to get a little worried." Edward waved the thought away.

"No way Al, don't be so paranoid." Alphonse thought for a moment. She had had the sickness for quite sometime, but it was just a cold, it would eventually pass.

"I guess you're right."

The brothers quickly crossed the busy street to their high school, not wanting to be hit by a car (who would though?). They crossed the courtyard that was currently filled with students, waiting for the first bell to ring.

"YO! ED!" Ling yelled from across the way, waving his arms around like an idiot. The dark haired student approached the brothers, greeting them each. "Did you hear about the english test?" Ling asked Ed. Edward groaned at the awful memory of his dilemma.

"I know, I didn't study I-"

"Mrs. Hawkeye canceled the test," Ling cut him off. Edward sighedin releif, happy that they weren't taking it today.

Alphonse began to doze off again. His hazel eyes wandered around the group of students. They were all normal, like it was the same nlack and white picture. Only one stood out from all the rest. A small blonde female with golden eyes stared back into his. Time seemed to slow down. The other kids chatter was channeled out. She was beautiful, like a flower. It was a little strange how they both starred at each other. She seemed to belong to no group of students, she was all alone. Alphonse felt bad for the girl, but not nearly as stunned by her looks. How could no one notice her? She wore the same school uniform, but something about her was different. The girl looked shocked that he was meeting her gaze, almost frightened.

_Perhaps I am scaring her..._ Al thought.

(-)

_He was starring at me... But how could he see me? Sometimes mortals looked my way but then they'd think I was a normal person and then I would fade away from their vision. This boy though, he's different from the others. He keeps starring at me... What should I do? What if he's one of them... I hope not, it would mean bad news for me if they had discovered my location. That boy... Strange as it sounds, he intregs me. Although, I cannot afford to take my chances. This is crazy though. Why hasn't he looked away? Mortals are not supposed to see me!_

(-)

Al continued to watch the girl. A hand on his back made him snap back to reality.

"Hey al, what are you starring at?" Edward asked. Alphonse noticed Ling was gone, he must have left while he was looking at that girl.

"I was just thinking about that girl?"

"What girl?" Ed asked. Al looked back to see that the breathtaking female was no longer there.

"Where did she go?" Al asked himself, looking around desperately. Ed only sighed.

"You have been reading way too many comic books Alphonse."

(-)

For his first few classes all Alphonse could think about was that girl. _Who was she? I have never seen her around school before. Maybe she's a new student? I should had said hello instead of starring so rudely. I probably offended her. Still, where did she go? How did she disappear so quickly? That's nearly impossible. Either that or she must be a really fast runner, but I highly doubt it. She didn't look like one of the athletic girls. She looked so beautiful, so delicate... Almost like a freesaria, that was one of the flowers I learned about a few weeks ago in science... Hm... I wonder what her name is. It's probably really fancy to support her looks. Maybe she's named after a flower._

A ruler sharply slamed down on his desk, making the teen jump.

"Alphonse!" Mr. Mustang yelled, tapping his foot angrily. "How many times do I have to tell you to pay attention?" Many giggles and snickers sounded from around the room.

"I'm sorry," Al apologized. His math teacher was not satisfied.

"Stay after school for study hall." Mr. Mustang then turned away and went back to the board. Alphonse sighed and slammed his head down on his desk.

_Today's going to be a long day..._

(-)

Classes seemed to go by much slower than they normally did. There wasn't one second that he stopped thinking about the mysterious girl in the courtyard. The final bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Alphonse sighed, knowing he had to go to math intervention for god knows how long. His mother would not be happy with him. This meant that he would be late for dinner, which sucked because he was terribly hungry. The normal lunch at the cafeteria wasn't enough to fill a growing man.

The blonde gumpily trudged down the hallway. All of them were empty, no student or teacher remained. This just showed how he was in no hurry to return to math class for the second time today. He looked down the doorway that let to another cooridoor. He stopped short when he saw strands of golden hair flow by. Alphonse hid behind some of the lockers, careful not to chase the girl away.

_Why is she still here?_ he wondered. When he turned the corner to take a look at the mysterious girl, but she was already gone. _How does she disappear so quickly? _Al just shrugged off the strange feeling and went to math intervention. It was pretty boring. Only Alphonse and two other students remained in the classroom. Mr. Mustang made them write a paper on why they should not doze off during class. Once he had finished, he handed the math teacher his paper, and headed out the door.

On his way to the front of the building, he began to hear the piano from upstairs in the music room begin to play. _That's weird... The music teacher, Mrs. Hughes, always locked her doors after classes were over. Who's up there? _Curiosity getting the better of him, Al walked up the steps to the second level of the school. The music growed stronger as he got closer and closer to the source. The lights in the classroom were on, and someone was definately still inside. Alphonse pushed the door open. The person, of all people, that was playing the piano was the beautiful blonde from before.

Her soft fingers slipped through the keys with ease, as if she had played her whole life. The song was beautiful, every note and beat in the right place. Her hair swished from side to side, enjoying the rythem of the sound. The mysterious girl's song felt like it was somehow making him happier. It made him completely forget about the lecture he was going to get once at home. To his surprise, the girl began to sing with the rythem.

_"__Yume no tsuzuki oikaketeita hazu nano ni_

_Magarikunetta hosoimichi hito ni tsumazuku_

_Ano koro ni mitai ni tte modoritai wake janai no nakushitekita sora wo sagashiteru_  
><em>Wakattekuremasu you ni gisei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa yamete yo<em>

_Tsumi no saigo wa namida janai yo zutto kurushiku seotte kun da_  
><em>Deguchi mienai kanjou meiru ni<em>  
><em>Dare wo matteru no<em>  
><em>Shiroi NOOTO ni tsuzutta you ni motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo<em>  
><em>Nani kara nogaretainda<em>  
><em>Genjitsu tte yatsu<em>

_Kanaeru tame ni ikiterun datte_  
><em>Wasurechaisou na yoru no mannaka<em>  
><em>Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara<em>  
><em>Kaeru basho mo nai no<em>  
><em>Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa<em>  
><em>Mada jinsei nagai deshou (I'm on the way)<em>  
><em>Natsukashikunaru<em>  
><em>Konna itami mo kangei jan<em>

_Ayamaranakucha ikenai yo ne aa gomen ne_  
><em>Umaku ienakute shinpai kaketa mama datta ne<em>

_Ano hi kakaeta zenbu ashita kakaeru zenbu_  
><em>Junban tsuketari wa shinai kara<em>  
><em>Wakattekuremasu you ni sotto me wo tojitanda<em>  
><em>Mitakunai mono made miendamon<em>

_Iranai uwasa ni chotto hajimete kiku hatsugen docchi_  
><em>Mukaiattara tomodachi datte<em>  
><em>Uso wa yamete ne<em>  
><em>Akai HAATO ga iradatsu you ni karadan naka moeteirun da<em>  
><em>Hontou wa kitai shiten no<em>  
><em>Genjitsu tte yatsu<em>

_Kanaeru tame ni ikiterun datte_  
><em>Sakebitaku naru yo kikoete imasu ka<em>  
><em>Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara<em>  
><em>Kaeru basho mo nai no<em>  
><em>Yasashisa ni wa itsumo kansha shiteru<em>  
><em>Dakara tsuyoku naritai (I'm on the way)<em>  
><em>Susumu tame ni<em>  
><em>Teki mo mikata mo kangei jan<em>

_Douyatte tsugi no DOA akerun dakke kangaeteru_  
><em>Mou hikikaesenai monogatari hajimatterun da<em>  
><em>Me wo samase me wo samase<em>

_Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa_  
><em>Mada jinsei nagai deshou<em>  
><em>Yarinokoshiteru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara<em>  
><em>Mou ichido yukou<em>

_Kanaeru tame ni ikiterun datte_  
><em>Sakebitaku naru yo kikoete imasu ka<em>  
><em>Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara<em>  
><em>Kaeru basho mo nai no<em>  
><em>Yasashisa ni wa itsumo kansha shiteru<em>  
><em>Dakara tsuyoku naritai (I'm on the way)<em>  
><em>Natsukashikunaru<em>  
><em>Konna itami mo kangei jan"<em>

The song ended, making Alphonse a little disapointed that the wonderful sound that rose his spirits was over. He decided to compliment her, since that song could probably get him through the day. Al approached the girl, careful not to scare her off again.

"Um..." he began. The girl didn't even look up at him. He saw her muscles only tense a little at his voice. _She must be really shy._ "That was a really nice song. How long have you played piano?" he asked, trying to start a conversation. The girl didn't answer for a long time. She only clenched the side of the bench with her nails rather roughly. "Are you alright?" he asked, trying a second time.

"You can hear my music?" she said very quietly, still not looking up at her unwelcomed visitor. She swallowed hard, as if she was terrified of what he would say.

"Of course, it's very beautiful. Your voice is amazing. Have you ever thought of trying out for show choir? Mrs. Gracia would love to have you in the group. By the way, what's your name?" No answer. _Is she okay? Did I do something wrong?_ "You look kind of pale, do you need some air?" No response for the third time. The girl stood up very slowly.

She took a deep beathe as if she had taken a bullet to the head. Alphonse could see her legs beginning to shake uncontrollably. He was prepared to catch her if she fell. Instead of collapsing like he thought, the blonde shot out the door, running down the cooridoor. It seemed she was running for her life. Not wanting to lose her again, Alphonse shot after her.

"Hey! Wait up! I'm sorry if I scared you! I just want to know your name!" The girl was very fast, but luckily for him, Al was the fastest in his athletics class. He caught up with her a few hallways down. She ran into a dead end, she had no where else to run. Al approached her very slowly. "Again, I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to be there. I just couldn't help myself. Your song was so beautiful, I had to hear the rest in person. Why were you running from me?"

The girl backed up against the wall, eyes wide in fear and terror. Alphonse dared to tap a few steps closer until they were only a foot apart. She braced herself with her arms, as if Alphonse was going to hit her.

"I'm not going to hurt you! Are you alright? I just wanted to know your name," he explained, feeling bad now. He noticed a few drops of silver fall onto the floor. _Is she crying?_ The girl fell to her knees, still weeping.

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" she cried. "DON'T TAKE ME AWAY!" Alphonse was shocked by her reaction. He didn't know what else to do but to join her on the floor. Feeling awkward, he gently patted her on the head. At his touch, the girl looked out from under the sanctuary of her arms and starred at Al's hand. She snatched his wrist and examined it.

"H-hey!" he stuttered. "What are you doing?" The girl ignored him and looked at his other, still obviously not finding the thing she was looking for. _Is she bi-polar? Or just plain crazy? What does this have to do with my arm? Maybe I shouldn't have even spoke to her, but that would be rude since she did help me a little._

"You don't have it..?" she muttered after a while. _Didn't have what? _"You don't have the mark." She began to chuckle a little. She covered her face in her palms. "HOW CAN YOU SEE ME? HOW CAN YOU HEAR MY MUSIC? THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! MORTALS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO EVEN FEEL ME THERE!"

Not knowing what to do, Al instinctivly wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace. It was a way of calming her down. The girl began to cry into his shirt, and to his surprise, she clutched to him. It had felt like forever since the last time she was hugged. When her brother had held her close when she was still alive.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered, trying to stop her tears. He wiped the tear traces on her face with the back of her hand. "I'm here if you want to talk." _I don't even know her, but she needs the comfort right now. She is obviously frightened and needs someone to talk to. _"Please, no more tears," he begged. The girl stopped crying as she was asked.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she muttered. Al laughed a little.

"I'm nice to everyone, just instinct I guess." For what seemed like the first time in her life, well immortal life, she smiled. "Who are you?" he asked again. The girl sighed, and took a deep breathe.

"My name is Lexi..."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alphonse."

(-)

The two were currently continuing their conversation on top of the roof of the school.

"Where are you from?" Al asked, trying to know more about his new friend. She smiled and starred at the bright blue sky, remembering a better time than now.

"Somewhere very far, far away..."

"Did you like it there?"

"I loved it... It was the only place I had ever known."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Three. A brother, and two sisters."

"What are their names?" The girl paused, trying to remember. This made Alphonse curious. Whoever forgot their own siblings names?

"Uh... What about you? Do you have any siblings?" Lexi asked, trying to keep the awkward chat going. Alphonse stopped, but then decided to brush off the feelings. _If she doesn't want to talk about it then that's fine with me..._

"I have an older brother. We live with our mom, my dad left when I was just a child." Lexi looked down at her lap.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know."

"It's okay, I don't mind it. It actually doesn't bother me anymore..." Another awkward pause. "Hey, I have a question... What did you mean by before that mortals couldn't see you?" Lexi stopped, and sighed.

"You'll find out eventually so I might as well tell you..."

"Tell me what?"

"Alphonse... I am an angel that keeps the real world and the gate seperate... I was sent down here to keep the happiness of the people by playing my music. Most humans, except for you apparently, can't even hear it. They just get a random good feeling, a new hope, even in their darkest time. If someone was about to die and I played the piano, they would die with a smile on their face... This is probably a lot to take in, huh? You probably think I'm just crazy, right?"

Al paused, not knowing what to say. That is a lot to take in, and truthfully, he didn't believe any word of it. Although, he knew he had to hear her out. "If you're an angel, then prove it to me."

"Fine, but not here. People would spot me from a mile away, we need to go somewhere no one will see us."

(-)

Lexi led her new friend into an open feild of freesias, surrounded by trees that covered it's beauty. It was beginning to get late, and Alphonse was starting to worry that his mother might be looking for him.

"Right here should do," she said finally. "I go here all the time to practice my powers." Alphonse still thought she was completely insane.

"So are you going to show me or not?" he asked, growing impatient with the blonde.

"First I have to know if you can handle this."

"Yeah, I take shocking situations very easily, just show me already!"

"Fine."

Walking to the center of the feild, Lexi took in a deep breathe. A gentle breeze blew by, blowing away some of the white peddles. Her msucles relaxed. Her hair swayed in the wind, beginning to look like she was glowing. In a burst of blue light, pedals swarmed around her. Alphonse couldn't believe what he was seeing. Lexi was no long dressed in her school attire, but instead was now in a plain white dress with no shoes. But that was the last thing on the teen's mind. Lexi had sprouted gorgeous white angel wings. The airborn freesias danced around her wings.

Lexi... was an angel...

**Okay I hoped you like it! Review or I stop writting! This took me a long time to write so be kind! Also, if you can tell me what song Lexi sang and who it was originally by, leave it in the comments and I will include you in my author's note next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: And This Is What Happened

**Review!**

The whole world was spinning. Even the white flowers seemed to be in complete chaos. Alphonse was beginning to feel dizzy on this rollercoaster of emotions. The blonde fell to his knees, almost completely collapsing in the feild of freesias... Until a hand on his shoulder sprang the feeling in his legs back to life. This hand was soft. It was the hand that belonged to a girl he had recently met... A girl that he comforted when she was confused.

When their eyes met, it was as if time had completely stopped for them. Lexi's golden eyes starred back into his.

"Are you okay?" she asked, breaking the impossible silence.

_Okay! How could I be okay!_ he thought.

"Alexis..." he stuttered, not knowing what to say. "Y-you..." He stuttered again, the words not seeming to come out. "You have wings..!" Alphonse finally blurted. The angel only smiled lightly and stroked her fingers along the side of his face, comfortingly. Her golden heaven-like eyes were warm and caring. This was not the same girl he had held in his arms back at Central High School. She seemed so at peace now. Her fingers that gently touched his face were warm, like the feeling you get when you visit family after you haven't seen them in a while.

"Don't be afraid," she said, her voice still soft like an angel. Well she literally is an angel so that would make sense. "This is how I am." There was a long pause. Neither of them spoke. Alphonse was still trying to take all of this in. First he was just trying to make a new girl at school feel more secure, then he finds out she's an angel. Which means that she was alive before, but must have died. But how? And why was she still on Earth? Weren't angels supposed to be in heaven? Lexi had told him earlier that she was the keeper of the people's happiness. That when she had played her music, everyone would feel better, that it balanced all the anger and sorrow in this world out.

A rustle in the bushes interrupted his dead thought. Lexi's head snapped back towards the sound. She squinted, trying to find the source of the disturbance.

"Alexis?" Alphonse muttered, only to be shushed. Her muscles tensed. Al on the other hand was completely calm and a bit of confused._ Is she really that afraid of forest life?_ he asked himself mentally. Then he got his answer... And it wasn't one he was expecting.

A pair of red eyes cut through the cover of the forest and darkness. Alphonse could hear a low growling and could spot the sight of an outline of long sharp teeth, drool dripping from them hungrily. That was no animal. It was a monster. A large furry paw stepped out into the moonlight. All the freesias in the feild turned black and began to wilt. Lexi suddenly became stiff as if she was in shock. However, Alphonse could not blame her. It's not everyday you meet a demonic animal, and an angel for that matter.

The creature took a few steps forward, closing in on its prey. Lexi took a step back.

"Run," she ordered, her eyes not leaving the un-godly thing. Alphonse just sat there, still not moving. "NOW!" she barked as the creature looked like it was about to pounce. Taking her word for it, Al took off into the words, back the way they had came. He stumbled over tree roots and hills of more flowers that were beginning to droop like the ones in the feild of freesias. _This is weird. What's going on? What was that thing? What is up with the flowers? This all doesn't make any sense!_

"Hey Lexi-" he stopped short and haulted when he realized that there was no one behind him. _Why isn't she behind me! Did she stay back in the feild! I better not have ditched her with that thing! _A scream shot through the night sky, confirming his thoughts.

(-)

Although it had been tiring, Alphonse had finally made it back to the feild. He hadn't dared to stop or slow down his pace. If Lexi was in trouble, it was his fault.

To his surprise the flowers in the feild had become stained with red spots. These weren't spots, they were drops of blood. The smell of iron and bloodshed reaked the air. It was almost too much for him. The whole thing was overwhelming.

In the center of the feild Lexi was struggling to stand up from the wilted flowers, blood pouring out from a gash on her side. Several bite marks and scratches covered her arms and legs. The dog-like creature was stalking towards its prey. Alphonse ran out into the open, not even thinking. He wrapped his arms around Alexis and held her tight. The creature stopped in its tracks when he and Lexi made contact. The red eyes pierced through Alphonse's, and then the creature retreated back into the bushes.

There was a long silence. Neither of them spoke. The only noise was the sound of Lexi's ragged breathes. His shirt and hands were now dirtied with her blood._ I thought angels couldn't get hurt, _he thought.

"What the hell was that?" he finally asked, breaking the silence. "It came out of nowhere. And why did it only attack you? Why are you bleeding? I thought angels were immune to mortal attacks."

Lexi opened her golden eyes and starred at him seriously. "That... was a demon... And that attack... wasn't mortal. Humans can't hurt me without the help from an anti-christ or a demon... or even just an evil symbol. If I make contact with any of those... I am rendurred powerless."

Alphonse just sat there for a few moments, trying to take it all in. It was just one surprise after another. This day is getting weirder and weirder. "Is that what you were talking about earlier? You thought I was against you... and that I wanted to take you away... Does that mean..?" he trailed off.

"Yes," she replied. "I was talking about Hell. The real Hell. It exsists, and it is closer than you think. I am the barrier between the Earth and the Gate. I used to have someone to protect me but... he was captured. Soon I am to follow. That is if I don't play it safe." She whinced and clutched her still bleeding wound. "They won't touch you because they do not have access to make contact with humans yet. But every day the barrier between Hell and the real world is getter weaker. It used to be able to stand on its own, without a key, but then something went wrong. I don't know what but something happened that day... And I also don't know why I was chosen for this job either."

"We need to get you to safety," Al said, standing up with her gently craddeled in his arms. Lexi pushed away from his chest weakly.

"Think this through you idiot," she lectured. "Where would we go? No hospital would take me in, and it's not like they can see me. That is, unless I put down my barrier?"

"Barrier?" he muttered. "Nevermind that. Just let go and relax. I promise I will protect you." It took a lot of persuading comments but Lexi eventually gave in and passed out in his arms, her wings disappearing and turned back into her school uniform.

(-)

"Oh my!" Trisha, Ed and Al's mother, had stood in shock and gaped at the sight. He wanted to say "believe me, I am just as confuzed as you are", but he couldn't. Not yet anyway. And probably not ever. Alphonse couldn't blame his mom's reaction to the whole situation. It's not everyday your son comes home with a girl dressed in your school's uniform that is bleeding like crazy.

"You have to help her," he finally said. "She's hurt and the hospital is too far away."

"Lay her on the bed and I'll go get the medical kit," she ordered. Then Al's mother ran up stairs.

(-)

Alexis layed on the bed, breathing slightly irratically. Alphonse watched her chest moved up and down in an uneven pattern. Trisha entered the room with a tub of warm water and an old rag. After wetting the cloth, she set it on Lexi's head. She then turned around on her heals to glare at Alphonse.

"I want to know the truth," she demanded. "Who is this girl? I've never seen her before at your school." Her foot tapped impatiently. "It's not everyday we have guests... especially in this condition."

Alphonse didn't know how to reply. He had to come up with something believeable... and fast! His mind raced for an answer. "Um..." he began, but trailed off. "I saw her walking home and this wild dog came out and tried to attack her!" he blurted out.

"A dog?" his mother questioned, querking an eyebrow. Alphonse nodded quickly.

"It was huge! I think it was one of those junkyard dogs! I tried to help but it was too big and I knew I had to get her out of there so I took off and brought her here." He hated lying to his mom, but it had to be done. "I'm sorry. If i could call you, I would, but I didn't have a phone or any money for the one at the station. I was actually coming home from math tutoring because Mr. Mustang caught me dozing off in class again."

Trisha stood there for a while and Alphonse wondered if she actually believed his ridiculous story until she looked up and said, "Alright. I guess we'll have to call her parents."

_Uh oh! _Al screamed mentally. Now he was really in trouble. "I uh... Don't think she has any parents."

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking at him like he was crazy. "Of course she has parents... Unless... Oh my! Is she in an orphanedge?"

"No," he replied. "I just don't think she has any parents. Well, that live here. So she doesn't have a house either..."

"That doesn't make any-" A yawn interrupted their conversation. Lexi sat up in the bed and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes.

"Hey..." she muttered. The blonde angel was obviously unaware of the situation she was in. Her golden eyes met Al's and suddenly realized what was going on. She looked at Trisha and back to Alphonse. "Where am I?" she asked, even though she had a pretty good idea her location was. Alexis was a good actress.

"How are you feeling?" Al's mother asked, concern in her eyes. Lexi nodded and winked at Alphonse.

"I'm fine thanks to this guy right here," she proclaimed, dramatically. Al knew what she was doing and was relieved that she too could play at this game.

"Yeah," he added. "That dog would have ripped you to shreds."

"I believe so as well. I never appreciated dogs. They frighten me."

"So," Al's mother began, crossing her arms. "How big was this dog?" she asked, eyeing Alphonse. Alexis spread her arms out.

"It was huge!" she exclaimed. "It was bigger than me! I think it drank some toxic waste to multiply in size!"

Alphonse couldn't help but smile. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he had a good feeling about this.

**So that's it for today! Review please! Peace out!**


End file.
